Opening The Coffin
Log Title: Opening The Coffin Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Dr. Arkeville, Eye-Gore, General Hawk, Kamakura, Poise, Sci-Nide, Sgt. Sideswipe, SKAR-Inferno, Steel Raven, Surefire, Blaster, Soundwave, Dust Devil, Bloody Bones Location: Greenland Date: January 6, 2019 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: Evil Inc has come to break Dr. Arkeville out! The Joes have beefed up their security, but it won't be enough. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 15:09:15 on Sunday, 6 January 2019.' Ah, Greenland, a country that's success is largely due to false advertising. And here on a deserted stretch of land is a dismal brick building that was once a factory and now is the most secure prison the G.I.Joes have. Today, it's going to be tested. A large shadow falls across the landscape, a shadow in the shape of Spaceball-1, the Evil Inc flagship and destroyer. It lowers out of the upper atmosphere, skirting the range of the Coffin's defenses, and opens up to release both Junkions and humans. Last to step out is the mastermind of this current plot, AR-GENT SILVERFINGER himself, looking particularly neat and prepared. At his feet are a couple of junkions armed with film cameras, for some reason. The dapper spy lights up an enercig. "Once more into the breach, dear friends. Give 'em hell." Steel Raven steps off the shuttle from the... 'ship' that brought them here, not one of the first but most definitely not one of the last as she pauses after she does, her head rotating and looking over the enviroment as she lets the lower ranks do their job of securing the landing zone first, "Let us see if this will be a proper challenge or not." She issues no commands to her troops, not yet, as they are welltrained enough to know their initial jobs. Sgt. Sideswipe is standing near the Joes. Still in training, but close to become a full-fledged Joe, he's seen a lot. But nothing quite like this. He gulps, securing a side-arm, but looking at the large shadow, it might as well be a pea-shooter. "Uh...guys? Where is this in the Standard Operations Procedure manual?" Shortly after the suave mech and the small (by comparision) human step out of the shuttle comes anohter Junkion; and a smaller, hunchbacked transformer. The talle rof the pair stops and looks around then rubs his hands together. "Today is a good day for science!" The smaller figure and his side nods enthusiastically, "Yes, yesss... and I have the recording devices ready to capture the glory of your experiments, maaaster." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods approval to the hunchbacked Eye-Gore and begins issuing orders to the cannon-fodder... the shark-men robots. "Alright, get out there and do what you're made for," he tells them. "Eat anything that shoots at you. Moose, that doesn't include other Sharks." Inferno (the human, not the Autobot) leaps off the landing ramp of Spaceball I. He's got flamethrowers attached to each forearm. As he runs forward, he fires gouts of flame overhead, screaming, "Yahoo! Yesss! Burn it all down!" The other henchmen keep clear of him, as he seems a little too indiscriminant with his flames. "Yess, my little toys," he hisses at his weapons. "We will show the world the power of INFERNO!" To be clear, Poise is not a G.I. Joe asset, but it doesn't mean that she would stand on the sidelines when trouble brews. Not since the Joes helped fix her up from that shrapnel incident a while back, at least. The Nebulan wasn't even here for military purposes, as she just sought to document more of the Earth world. Interesting, though how most wherever she went, there was chaos. That was...unfortunate. And there was a very large ship coming down nearby. The Neb slips down her helmet and exhales. "Everywhere I go. Everyone's fighting. I swear, its contagious." She revs the engine of her hovercycle, the turbines kicking into a higher gear as she roars over the water, leaving a trail of mist behind her as she goes. She tunes into that channel that she had gotten temp permission from Cookie to key into. << Hello there friendlies, So what's the scoop with all this? I was just in the neighborhood, and things going down! And.....you've got Sharkticons. Well, thats just super....wait, are those Sharkticons? What the heck? Its like they're street level knock offs or something." GAME: Surefire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Surefire, head of security around here, frowns in dismay. He looks up at the arriving Spaceball I. << Well, General, >> he radios his boss. << It looks like we ran out of time to move Arkeville. The Transformers are here. >> He runs for one of the tanks, leaping on board and sealing it up. General Hawk frowns as the shuttle arrives. "I picked one hell of a day to inspect the place..." he mutters, keying his radio. << So it would seem. All personnel to battlestations, defend the prison at all costs. Initiate emergency lockdown immediately. >> he transmits, running for one of the LAW emplacements and strapping into the control seat. He keys his radio once more. << Give them hell, Joes! YOOOO JOE! >> The shark-men begin to advance, a couple of them moving in sync and snapping fingers before they remember that this is supposed to be a free-for-all. The chaotic mess of robots charges bravely forward in the field of fire while their commanders hang back. Steel Raven does not reamain at the foot of the shuttle for long, nor does the much larger Junkions seem to phase her very much. Her apprasial of the area done she starts sending quick commands over her short-range radio and the squad with her starts to spread out, most of their various styles of fire focusing on what defenses are visible... thouigh a massive amount of smoke grenades are launched and cover the area that the HAVOC is in, to which the human just strides towards with little hesitation or concern for any fire that is aimed her way or even the general area. Eye-Gore ambles forward tossing out small orbs that begin zipping off behind various members of Evil Inc and SKAR. They are harmless abd keep out of the line of fire, even as the swivel around to catch the action on the field within their lenses. Ar-Gent Silverfinger stays behind the metal wall of teeth, strolling, taking his time as he advances, but with a sharp optic out for any additional threats. << Remember, you -are- the brute squad! >> he encourages his minions. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Remember, you -are- the brute squad!" Inferno sees Hawk run towards one of the LAWs. The SKAR agent glances quickly back at the Spaceball I. While the ship can *probably* handle attacks by human technology, why give it a chance. Heading for the LAW himself, Inferno fires up his flamethrowers. "Nisce piesce of equipment you go there!" he shouts. "Prepare to cook in it!" Inferno aims her forearms and attempts to set fire to the Laser artillery weapon. >> SKAR-Inferno strikes LAW #9837 with Fire . << Hovercycle zips in closer to the fray. It felt weird real weird to just throw in with the defenders here. The Terrans well they seemed nice enough. It was over other channels that she learned more about what it looked like was happening. The last thing she wanted was another mad scientist on the loose especially if the Decepticons were in league with the Zarak Consortium....or the HIVE. Whatever they're going by now. Some sort of terrible trifecta was brewing and maybe getting into the thick of it here will help thwart any issues down the line. Her mouth tightens as she keys for her sidecar to switch modes from sensor array to the gauss gatling gun. "Alright then weird shark buckos! Eat pico-fabricated rounds!" The sidecar roars with a spray of gunfire her systems trying to compensate for the smoke in the area. >> Hovercycle strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Laser . << Surefire finishes buttoning up the tank, and brings around its big gun. He grimaces and nods to himself as Poise targets the Sharkticons. << I don't know what those are, but I appreciate the help taking them down, >> he radios Poise. << Targeting them as well! >> **BOOM** goes the HAVOC's cannon. HAVOC MK-II #5200 targets Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with its weapons. HAVOC MK-II #5200> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> HAVOC MK-II #5200 strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Ballistic . << General Hawk doesn't mince words, and works the controls as he selects the armor piercing shells, and focusing into the viewfinder draws a bead on the Shark horde. A soft beep as the target is aquired, and he opens fire, the cannon recoiling from the shot. **BOOM** >> LAW #9837 misses Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Ballistic . << The scientist frowns as the humans and their allies target his creations. The Junkion lifts his hands to steeple his fingers, "Time to see how their armor deals with -MY- technology!" With that his bipedal form changes into a hovering weapons platform. The cannon turns towards the HAVOC and fires, cleaving the air with a beam of absolute blackness… Sci-Nide seems to shrink as the barrel on his shoulder extends and his head receeds into his chest, forming into a massive Death Ray (intended for purely peaceful purposes). >> Sci-Nide misses HAVOC MK-II #5200 with Gravity Ray . << Kamakura moves into position, aiming his SMG at the incomming i9ncoming..sharks. <> with that he lets loose his round of fury. >> Kamakura misses Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Smg . << The sharks with frickin' laser beams put said laser beams to work, shooting back at those that dared to hurt them! Gwar! Pew pew! >> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams misses Hovercycle with Laser . << Steel Raven simply makes her way forward, hands clasped behind her back as she walks towards the HAVOC, the smoke from her squad still being peppered along her path before they return to focus on the defenses.. their fire aimed at those not directly engaged by the walking junkpile and his forces, her head tilts just a bit as she looks up at Sci-Nide's ray but doesn't flinch beyond that.. finally when she gets close enough she suddenly sprint forward and jumps up the side of the HAVOC then pulling herself up ontop near the tank's hatch then pull a small package from her cloak and slapping it on the HAVOC's hatch, "Open Seaseme." GAME: Steel Raven PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Eye-Gore sort of shambles and hops up near his Master and transforms into a smaller, immobile weapons platform. "Yes, yes! Science!" He decalres as he takes aim at the hovercycle and releases a burning red beam of energy... >> Eye-Gore strikes Hovercycle with Heat Ray . << Ar-Gent Silverfinger frowns. Things are going well so far. Yes, there's defenders.. but surely, this isn't all? What other little tricks might these humans be up to? Sooner or later, they'll try -something-. Inferno sings to himself, "Burn baby burn! Dissco inferno!" as he lays on the heat, continuing to bathe the LAW in fire even as Hawk uses it to target the Sharkticons. Looking up as Sci-Nide transforms and targets the tank, Inferno's eyes widen behind his targeting lens. "Now THAT'ss a toy I'd love to have!" His flamethrower drifts as Inferno is distracted by the death ray, nearly setting fire to a SKAR agent trying to climb aboard it to unseat Hawk. >> SKAR-Inferno critically strikes LAW #9837 with Plasma ! << Hovercycle veers to the side moving to circle about the mass of maligned sharks the vehicle tilting to get the necessary turn needed to stay ahead of the weapons fire. "I can't believe..." Poise says in her squeaky annoyed voice "that I'm having to outrun sharks with laser emission weaponry today!" A massive black beam rips through the sky overhead drawing her gaze to some sort of hovering weapons array. "Well thats not good. Doesn't strike me as a real help though in getting their human captured though." She hops over comms to the terran channel << So....you're just moving this guy while a giant spaceship is right there waiting to capture him? >> A ray of infinite heat glances across the side of her hovercycle a glancing blow but enough that it fries part of her internal systems. "Dang blame it!" Poise snaps "Oh thats just asking for it!" She turns the wheel sharply and readjusts for the strange death ray. Maybe she could disable it if she pumped enough rounds into it. That'd do some good for everyone involved. >> Hovercycle misses Eye-Gore with Laser . << Surefire furiously backs up the tank, trying to avoid being blasted by Sci-Nide's death ray. While the tank's crew load another round into the main gun, Surefire moves to get behind the machine-gun mount, preparing with desperation in his eyes to fire back at Sci-Nide. ''' '''Instead, the tank's hatch pops open and Surefire finds himself face-to-face with Steel Raven. "Who?" is his first question, but instead of waiting for an answer he merely draws his sidearm and fires up at her. >> Surefire strikes Steel Raven with Pistol . << General Hawk winces as the LAW takes another hit, a couple sparks flying out, but all systems remain operational. "Allright you bastard, if you want to play with fire, then have I got the toy for you." he snarls, pulling out a pistol to take aim at the agent trying to climb aboard as he uses the other hand to flip the LAW into missile mode and takes aim at Inferno. "Say hello to my little friend..." he says as he hits the launch button. >> LAW #9837 strikes SKAR-Inferno with Missile. << SKAR-Inferno is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The larger platform watches the beam of blackness travel off into the distance retargetting onto the battlefield. As the LAW fires missles in (stupidly) close quarters and knock an ally out his new target has been chosen. The wind up is slightly longer this time, lightning crackling along the whole of it's barrel as odd shades of red, orange, and geen light it up from within. Finally a dense tangelo colored beam lances out towads the LAW and the Joe commander. >> Sci-Nide strikes LAW #9837 with Death Ray . << Kamakura turns to fire on Sci-Nide now, trying to give Hawk some cover fire. Usually hes the up close and personal type but hes also been known to use firearms as well. "Oh no ya don't..." >> Kamakura strikes Sci-Nide with Twin Pistol . << The sharks haven't even been slowed and arrive to the vehicles, biting and snapping at whatever is handy. The HAVOC gets some new tooth marks, while Luis and Anxious both charge at the LAW. >> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams misses LAW #9837 with Bite. << < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Steel Raven jerks back as Surefire pulls a pistol and fires at her, the shot hitting her shoulder.. and showing that while she isnt wearing anything that looks clearly like armor, her uniform IS reinforced. She stares down at the HAVOC's current pilot and sighs, "You fired.. at close range and didn't kill your target? I had high hope for Joe training but it seems to be rather lacking." With that she moves forwad again and grabs the edges of the hatch and drops down into with Surefire.. Feet first. Aimed at his head. >> Steel Raven strikes Surefire with Bash. << The smaller platform watches the bullets leave smaller dents and scratches on the Death Ray's hull. Pivoting it targets the ninja drawing a swirling vortex of cocaleascing vapor around the muzzle before firing off a crackling beam of cold at him. >> Eye-Gore strikes Kamakura with Freeze Ray . << >> Kamakura temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods to himself, making a decision. This fight's doing well enough. Time to see what else might be going on. The tall mech ducks behind a cloud of smoke... and fails to emerge when the haze dissipates. Steathily, he slips around the battle and goes to check on the building itself. ' Inferno's eyes widen behind his targeting glass as Hawk brings the entire array of the LAW against him. How did he not see this coming? "No no no no no no no!" he yells, turning to run from the LAW - unintentionally making himself easier to hit the farther he gets from the base of the LAW. As Hawk fires, Inferno leaps. The missile JUST misses him, but detonates close enough that Inferno is blown into the air, setting off his napalm tanks. Inferno collapses in a pool of fire, only his high-tech firesuit preventing him from dying instantly. Hovercycle roars through the fray again as the skirmisher tries to capitalize on the situation. Organic. Organic. Organic. Too many organic targets running around. Targets she didn't feel like just deciding to up and murder. Behind her an explosion rocks the area. That heat ray had a terran too close to it and while she valued her accuracy she couldn't risk the shot. The shark mechs however were still plentiful and the shot angle was far easier. "Open 'er up..." Poise says absently as the gatling cannon turns towards the crowd firing its high-speed projectiles towards the group. >> Hovercycle strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Gatling Laser Sidecar .<< General Hawk manages to dodge the snapping jaws of the shark bots, and swings the LAW around to face them, practically putting it nose to nose with some of them. He flips the switch to put the LAW into anti-aircraft mode, and squeezes the trigger, engaging rapid fire armor piercing rounds. >> LAW #9837 strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Aa-Batteries . << Surefire again grimaces as his snapped-off shot misses center-mass. So much for his 'sureshot' reputation. Before he can re-aim, he's kicked back into the disabled tank, cracking his head in the process. Vision swimming, he crouches in the cramped space, trying to get a bead on his opponent. "I'm not sure what kind of scum would sell out her own people to alien robots, but the hell I'll let you get your grimy hands on Arkeville." Reluctant to fire a pistol inside a tank, he instead tries to use it to bash in her one good eye. >> Surefire strikes Steel Raven with Slam. << Sci-Nide watches as the human anit-air vehicle takes a hit from his death ray with some cracking and breaking. "Well, well... looks like it's time to SUPER SIZE!" The mechanical and electrical whine is audilbe, even over the din of weapons fire. The lightning plays over the whole of the death ray, and gravity ray, before grounding itself below harmlessly in the permafrost, causing little jets of steam. The glow is even brighter and the beam that erupts forth does -NOT- look like it could have fit inside the barrel. The neon tangelo beams is laced with black lighting as it hurtles towards the LAW. >> Sci-Nide strikes LAW #9837 with Super Death Ray . << Kamakura takes the hit from the ice cole ice ray, falling backwards into the line. The ninja is temporarily down, struggling fruitlessly to stand again! >> Kamakura succeeds with his generic combat roll on Kamakura. << The sharks still need more iron in their diet! And helpfully, chunks have been blown apart by Sci-Nide's efforts. >> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams strikes LAW #9837 with Smash. << Steel Raven is trying to keep this semi-civil.. but as Surefire decides to go for her one good eye she decides to stop being 'polite' and reaches up at the last second to knock the pistol to the side, the sound of a bone breaking in her hand rather audibal in the close area of the tank's inside as she simply goes in a mild tone. "Ow." Her response? A knife slipping free from it's sheath up her sleeve and being used to return the favor as she goes for Surefire's throat. >> Steel Raven strikes Surefire with Slash. << As the LAW loses parts to entropic damage the gravity ray focuses back on the hovercycle. "N-no BREAKN' THE LAW!" It exclaims, letting loose that beam of darkness, but in smaller form, at the Nebulan vehicle. >> Eye-Gore strikes Hovercycle with Gravity Ray . << >> Hovercycle temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Ar-Gent Silverfinger slips around to the back entrance of The Coffin. He eyes the security pad there, cracks his knuckles, and starts trying to break in while everybody else is shooting at each other. GAME: Ar-Gent Silverfinger PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Just keep at it, fellas. Sci-Nide, feel free to start peeling this orange while I juice it." Hovercycle speeds on closer to the LAW system. Together the two had torn into those street sharks pretty good but they're not gone yet. More importantly though that anti-air system was a total necessity if they were going to keep those death rays at bay. She didn't have the punch to do it herself which meant she had to do something drastic. A smirk crosses Poise's face as she gets her feet under her. The hovercraft tilts nearly sideways as she works her way up towards the LAW system when a bolt of disruptive gravity fries the turbines temporarily sending Poise to the ground the cycle digging a furrow into the groundwork sending metal and dirt up into the air as our heroine climbs out of her seat. "Scarfe!" She exclaims quite rudely and bails from it running the last 10 yalms to the LAW system. Her picometer in hand she sees what she can do to manage some temporary power reconfiguration to the human weapon. <> Sci-Nide says, "I was just about to. I've gotten the results of my destructive testing on the vehicles." >> Poise finishes the repairs on LAW #9837. << Surefire erks as Steel goes for his throat. Dodging back, he still takes a slash across his shoulder and up his neck, the blade catching on his helmet. Blood soaking into his uniform, Surefire reaches up and grabs the top of the tank. Pulling himself up and bringing his legs to his chest, he slams them forward, trying to kick Steel back into the inner tank wall. >> Surefire strikes Steel Raven with Kick. << General Hawk is rocked as the LAW takes multiple hits, the console emitting showers of sparks and smoke. Waving away the smoke and coughing, he sees the system is in pretty bad shape. As Poise makes a battlefield repair, however, Hawk is able to get it online just long enough to rotate it to face Sci-Nide. Unbuckling the straps as he prepares to bail out, he hits the firing switch. >> LAW #9837 strikes Sci-Nide with Aa-Gun . << <> Sci-Nide says, "Eye-Gore, see to the walls. That alien is undoing my hard work." If the death ray could look annoyed right now; it would, seeing the Nebulan hop out and boost up the LAW's systems before being peppers with explovie shells. "I'm sure that thing will conduct better than a lemon..." There's a faint crackle, followed by another one, and another; each growing louder as flashes seethe within the barrel accompanied by the scent of ozone. An instant later the death ray sends a forking beam of lightning towards the (slightly) fixed LAW. >> Sci-Nide strikes LAW #9837 with Electricity Ray . << <> Eye-Gore says, "Yeesss, Mahster." Kamakura recovers from his icy reception, and goes right back to aiming at Sci-Nide. "That won't keep me down long..." with that he fires on the evil one. >> Kamakura strikes Sci-Nide with Twin Pistol . << Moose and Toro start jumping up and down on the HAVOC as it rocks back and forth from the blows within. The remaining sharks keep their focus, though, on the thing that's still shooting at people! Sharks against the LAW! >> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams misses LAW #9837 with Mace. << Broadband Blaster says, "Ladies and gentlebots I am your host Blaster, the Voice of Cybertron." Steel Raven is already close to the wall so she doesn't have far to move as Surefire lands his kick on her chest, knocking hit against it with a bit less force then might of happened if they had been in the open now, "Come now, boy. You let me into your tank and showed me your... gun. Then you try to kick me? How classless are you?" She leans a bit to the side as one arm out reaches to try to grab his leg as she flips her knife and tries to go after his knee. >> Steel Raven misses Surefire with Smash. << Broadband Soundwave says, "Voice of Cybertron indeed." Broadband Blaster says, "Got a problem, Soundwave?" The smaller weapons platform turns to target the walls loosing a hail of laser blasts to soften them up for the big gun. GAME: Eye-Gore FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Average difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger gets the security system singing to his tune and rather awkwardly squeezes into the human-sized entrance. Really, he'd hoped to avoid all this contortionism this time. Oh, well. We persevere '''''The Coffin is the codename of an isolated clandestine CIA black site prison and interrogation center in Greenland. It got its nickname from its coffin-sized punishment isolation cells. The site is located east of Nuuk and was the location of a brick factory prior to the War on Terror. The CIA adapted it for extrajudicial detention. The prison is dark at all times, with curtains and painted exterior windows. Loud music is played constantly. The prisoners are kept in total darkness and isolation. Henchmen> Now comes Poise's problem. She's several yalms from her cycle, which shudders back to life as the gravity beam wears off. And there's still sharkticons very close by. Poise unslings her sidearm, which uncollapses into a full energy rifle with a fancy optical system on it. She eyes the situation, then when the Sharks are distracted, runs forward through the crowd of them, firing her own rifle into the breech as she sprints towards her cycle! Henchmen> >> Poise strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Optical Scope Rifle .<< Henchmen> Surefire kicks Steel Raven and then grunts as she grabs his leg and goes after his knee with a knife. Moving with a blur of speed in the cramped quarters, Surefire ignores the Sharks jumping on his tank and instead smashes a desperate fist at Steel's face, trying to knock her back before she can disable his leg. Henchmen> >> Surefire misses Steel Raven with Smash. << Broadband Soundwave says, "Sounds like you should get your own radio station. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't already." Inside the Coffin, the confines are close and cramped - especially for a giant robot. It's dark, and sirens wail over loud music. CIA agents and Greenshirts fire at Ar-Gent before fleeing, leaving the prisoners to fend for themselves. The interior is chaotic and crowded - but there is now an empty security station that conveniently lists the locations of all the high-value prisoners contained within. ''' '''Henchmen> General Hawk wipes some sweat from his brow as Poise's repairs seem to have made a difference. Wiggling it enough to avoid the shark's bites, he managed to get some systems to come back on line, and although the mechanisms are groaning, he keeps the LAW aimed at Sci-Nide. "I've had just about enough of you, you son of a bitch!" he says, flipping modes again and hitting the trigger. Henchmen> >> LAW #9837 misses Sci-Nide with Ballistic . << Broadband Soundwave says, "Listening to the Earth broadcasts? Humans are once again threatening superior species." Broadband Dust Devil says, "Blaster are ya gonna play music or ya gonna chat all night.....again. Please...please don't let rewind do another on air documentary. And better earth broadcasts than Surrender ta the decepticons stuff you guys play." Henchmen> Fires forth a last burst of lighting that detonates the missles harmlessly in the air. "The Americans are fools. I offered my services; they refused. So did the East. Now they can both pay for their mistake." The shimmer of heat rises off his barrel and yet another beam issues forthl this one concentrated plasma. Henchmen> >> Sci-Nide strikes LAW #9837 with Plasma Ray . << Broadband Soundwave says, "Nothing wrong with a little talk radio. If you have the right announcer to keep things interesting." Henchmen> Kamakura keeps up fire, focusing on Sci-Nide. He switches back to his machine gun. "You guys dont know when to quit do you?" Henchmen> >> Kamakura strikes Sci-Nide with SMG . << Henchmen> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams take some inspiration from Sci-Nide and decide to form up into a firing squad. Laser eyes and mouths and foreheads gleam as they shoot at the AA cannon's sparking form. Broadband Soundwave says, "Megatron will rule Cybertron and Earth soon anyways." Henchmen> >> Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams critically strikes LAW #9837 with Heavy Laser ! << Henchmen> LAW #9837 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Broadband Dust Devil says, "Is...this the same soon ya'll used after the fall of the senate. Or is this the soon everyone else uses?" Broadband Soundwave says, "Sooner than you think." Henchmen> CIA agents and Greenshirts fire from inside the Coffin, until the door is ripped open by Ar-Gent Silverfinger. Their weaponsfire useless, they flee down into the lower levels, leaving the captives to fend for themselves. Broadband Blaster says, "Two words for ya, Soundwave: Dream on. And speaking of Dream On, here's the classic from Aerosmith: https://youtu.be/3-2u2lhGO4w" Broadband Soundwave says, "This goes out to all you Vos, Koan and Tarn soldiers. Keep up the good work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Auuqlcom6tM" Broadband Dust Devil says, "Well...unlike a few of yer cassettes, I think pretty darn fast. But if we're going like by Rumble standards you should clarify. 'Sooner than rumble thinks.' Of course that could mean a couple million year gap..." Ar-Gent Silverfinger grumbles slightly to himself as he brushes at the pock marks in his frame from the small arms fire. It's so hard to look properly dashing when you're bent nearly double, looking things up on a computer with one finger typing. Broadband Soundwave says, "Rumble doesnt need to be quick. He is strong." Broadband Soundwave says, "Decepticons: Superior. Autobots: Inferior." Broadband Blaster says, "Doesn't need to be quick or even quick-witted." Henchmen> Steel Raven squirms around in the enclosed space, lowering herself just enough that Surefire's blow only clips her shoulder slightly but does not slow down as she keeps moving and drops to the floor of the cockpit and mirrows Surefire's move before and kicks upwards with both her legs as she tries to kick him out of the cockpit... and towards the 'sharks' outside. She's flexible in all the good ways it seems. Henchmen> >> Steel Raven strikes Surefire with Kick. << In their haste to leave, someone left themselves logged into a terminal. Soon Ar-Gent has what he wants - the location of Arkevelle - as well as a list of other high-value criminals and terrorists that, BTW, might make excellent henchmen. Arkeville himself has been brought to the very lowest level of the prison, making him annoyingly difficult to recover. Several squads of Greenshifts guard that level, ideally braver than those up here. Broadband Soundwave says, "He routinely takes on Autobots three times his size. Perhaps Eject or Rewind would like to see his power." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "I'm sure you chaps enjoy this banter and all, but I'm trying to complete an errand of mercy here and it's terribly distracting." Broadband Bloody Bones says, "Apparently the Decepticon doesn't know what it means to be slow. Guess it runs in the family." Henchmen> Eye-Gore grumbles as the laser fire merely brings small pock marks and dust into the walls of the Coffin. This time it fies forth a superheated ray of birght red at them. "TAUNT ME WILL YOU!" Broadband Soundwave says, "Keep up the good work on Earth Ar-Gent." Henchmen> >> Eye-Gore strikes The Coffin with Heat Ray . << Broadband Soundwave says, "You don't want to start with this, human." Henchmen> Poise leaps back into the hovercycle and jerks back on the stick hard. The cycle boosts up six yalms at a breakneck pace. She punches the throttle, the turbines groaning in protest. Behind her the LAW explodes, and there wasn't any word whether or not that human inside had survived. Either way, if he was a threat to those sharks, she was going to have to buy him time. Her cannon whines as she sprays the minions once more, as the hovercycle boosts up faster, in hopes of avoiding any more death rays. Broadband Blaster says, "Human's got a point, though." Henchmen> >> Hovercycle strikes Sharks with Frickin' Laser Beams with Gatling Laser Sidecar .<< Broadband Soundwave says, "May be slow. Things are getting....interesting." Henchmen> Surefire is kicked hard enough that he rings his helmeted head against the hatch again. He can see what Raven is doing - trying to get him outside - but decides to go for it anyway, risking the Sharks in an attempt to get some breathing room in the fight against Raven. Broadband Soundwave says, "Have to hand it to Evil, INC. They are effective." Henchmen> As the LAW finally succumbs to the onslaught, and the systems finally shut down. Hawk curses, and dives into the connecting tunnel, grabbing his gear and sliding it on. Suddenly, he bursts out of the ground wearing a jetpack. "I'm not down yet!" he snarls, pulling a grenade from his belt, pulling the pin, and tossing it at Sci-Nide Ar-Gent Silverfinger takes mental notes and then heads down the hallway... to the stairs. Cursed, cursed human stairs. He sighs, stretches and gives his shoulders a roll, then draws his golden gun and begins to shimmy down the stairway. Henchmen> With a quick change of clothes, General Hawk dons his jetpack and flightsuit. Henchmen> >> General Hawk strikes Sci-Nide with Grenade . << < irc.dal.net> Sometimes, I love my job. < irc.dal.net> Oh? < irc.dal.net> Just listening to everything. < irc.dal.net> Sounds kind of... perverted. < irc.dal.net> Get your mind out of the gutter, Im in communications. < irc.dal.net> That's what they all say. Casey Arkeville waits at the lowermost level at the bottom of the stairs. He's guarded by a heavily-armed squad of Greenshirts, who nervously stand their ground even against giant robot invaders, as ineffective as they'd be. Arkeville himself is zip-tied to a wheelcjhair. His cybernetics have been removed, replaced by cheap government-issue prosthetics. He looks pale and haggard, with a mangy beard and a hollow expression. < irc.dal.net> Im not a pervert. Henchmen> The grenade blows a panel off the vehicular mode of death, but it otherwise doesn't seem inconvenienced. It joins in the assault against the wall, winding up for that massive beam again before the torrent of light, sound, and fury lances outwards. < irc.dal.net> Im a voyeur. Big difference. Henchmen> >> Sci-Nide strikes The Coffin with Super Death Ray . << Henchmen> The Coffin is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. < irc.dal.net> Oh you prefer to WATCH instead of listen. Yeah that TOTALLY makes you not a pervert. <> Sci-Nide says, "I've made you an exit; oh fearless leader." < irc.dal.net> Oh, I listen too. Just not touch. Ar-Gent Silverfinger pauses halfway down the stairwell to pull out a little sphere from subspace and press a button. *bwoop* Camera is on! It's showtime! He resumes his careful way to the bottom and just shoots open the door. < irc.dal.net> Really not helping your 'not a pervert' case here. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Thank you, Sci-Nide. Always a professional." < irc.dal.net> Im not going to argue with you today. Henchmen> Kamakura continues to fight on foot. He give a grim frown as he keeps up the fire. "Can barely dent these guys..." Henchmen> >> Kamakura strikes Sci-Nide with SMG . << Henchmen> With the destruction of the LAW and the heavy damage they've taken, the sharks devolve into chewing on pieces and running away from each other with metal prizes. They're no longer a threat to the defenders of The Coffin, instead gamboling across the field with broken pieces of AA cannon. < irc.dal.net> What are you supposedly a guardian of anyway? The Greenshifts open fire, heroically defending the lone prisoner locked up in a single cell down here in the lowest level. Even as their small-arms fire do little than cosmetic damage against Ar-Gent, they keep up the attack, bracing themselves and firing clip after clip at the invader. At least they'll look good on camera, even if they have no chance at stopping the Evil leader from getting his prize. From his cell, Arkeville looks up in alarmed surprise. < irc.dal.net> Harmonex. < irc.dal.net> Bless you. < irc.dal.net> among other things. < irc.dal.net> Its a cybertronian thing. < irc.dal.net> Guardian, ya really should lighten up. Might help ya ta not be so uptight. < irc.dal.net> I lighten up. Things catch on fire. Thats a new voice on here. < irc.dal.net> Maybe you need fewer pyros in your life? < irc.dal.net> You have no idea. < irc.dal.net> I bet you could make diamons in Guadians backside. < irc.dal.net> .... butt diamonds? Ew. Henchmen> With the walls blasted open, prisoners stagger out into the cold, blinking at the light. They've obviously been malnourished and kept in poor conditions, and most look to be in a daze from their sudden release. The damaged walls peel back to reveal tiny, coffin-like cells. < irc.dal.net> I dont have a factory in my backside or anything. Why would you make anything there. Ar-Gent Silverfinger crouches, shading his optic with one hand for a moment, then just reaching out to knock the annoying humans aside. "Stop that. I'm not going to kill anybody if I don't have to." < irc.dal.net> Auditor means you're so uptight the pressure could turn carbon to diamond. < irc.dal.net> Great. Now the kid's laughing. < irc.dal.net> Why would my backside be pressurized? < irc.dal.net> Thank you. Guardian doesn't get infrences. GAME: Ar-Gent Silverfinger FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Henchmen> Steel Raven simply lets Surefire go as she looks over the inside of the vehicle and hhmmsss a bit, "Somewhat.. basic controls. Oh well. No value here." She then pulls out her pistol and shoots up the controls before she moves back a bit and climbs out after the retreating Joe, she pulls herself out and pats her uniform down as she stands ontop of it before pullng a grenade off her belt and dropping it inside and kicking the hatch closed. < irc.dal.net> Thank you all. The Greenshifts are knocked aside, some hurt rather badly even though that wasn't Ar-Gent's intent. The rest scramble back; a few continue firing with sidearms, although the die has been cast. Arkeville waits behind a single door. It's armored and thick, immune to most human attempts to open it. However, nothing will stop Ar-Gent from just reaching in and popping it open with his hand. Inside, Arkeville jerks in his chair, trying ineffectually to escape, although there is no place for him to go. < irc.dal.net> Now the kids are laughing about backsides. < irc.dal.net> Are they laughing about backsides or about butt diamonds? < irc.dal.net> Desist. Ar-Gent Silverfinger just shoulders forward though the humans, grumbling about how he's going to need some polishing after all this. He opens the door, and smiles a winning smile. "Doctor Arkeville, I presume? Come, let me take you away from all this." Henchmen> Hovercycle brakes heavily following the dispersal of the sharks. They're not a major threat anymore not like the death rays were. She toggles her sidecar to flip back upside down "Ugh now I gotta restart the targetting matrix. One second...." Fortunately she's not disrupted aside from the chaos about her. < irc.dal.net> I think thats enough internet for me for one day. GAME: Dr. Arkeville PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. < irc.dal.net> I researched that, dammit. < irc.dal.net> Here, show them this: https://youtu.be/7SfDiD8tUT8 and then this: https://youtu.be/hd4lW1dFPFk As his door is pulled open, Arkeville rears back in fear - and then frowns in confusion. "You're not a Decepticon!" he says, sitting back up in his wheelchair. He cranes his neck to try to see past his liberator. "What is going on?" he demands. "Who are you? How long have I been down here?" Arkeville tries again to wriggle free, although he's still just a crippled old man in a wheelchair with nowhere to go. < irc.dal.net> although it is now popular demand. Henchmen> Hovercycle> Poise frowns to herself, "Okay...lets see what I can do for one of those cannons. This is weird though. Where's the extraction team?" Her cannon flips back face up and aims for Eye-Gore. < irc.dal.net> I am not naming my next minion "Butt Stallion." Henchmen> >> Hovercycle strikes Eye-Gore with Gatling Laser Sidecar . << < irc.dal.net> Nor loading him from my.. GAAH. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "My name is Silverfinger. Ar-Gent Silverfinger. And I'm here on an errand of mercy. A man of your talent shouldn't shiver his life away in a desolate hole like this." He leans forward and gently scoops the wheelchair in his hand, drawing it carefully along with him has he works his way BACK out to the stairs he came down. GAME: Dr. Arkeville PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Henchmen> Eye-Gore get's peppered with laser fire from the annoying hovercycle. He returns fire with a consolidated beam of energy... Henchmen> >> Eye-Gore strikes Hovercycle with Laser-Blast . << < irc.dal.net> Thank you internet. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Well, I have the good doctor. Now to get out of the bowels of this building." "Ar-Gent... Silverfinger?" Arkeville asks. "I'm, er, happy to make your acquaintance. I'm sure something can be worked out to help your, er, cause, Mr. Silverfinger. Which can be negotiated after we're safely away from this place, of course." Arkeville attempts to duck down in his chair, looking around as Ar-Gent makes his escape. Arkeville remains externally calm except for the fear in his watery old eyes. His hook-hand twitches in agitation. Henchmen> Surefire scrambles away from the hatch of the HAVOC as Raven drops a grenade into it. Before she can get too far away, however, he tries to leg-sweep her off the top of the tank, and ideally down onto her head. Glancing at the Coffin, he winces. "We can't let any of those prisoners get away. They are literally the worst of the worst." Henchmen> >> Surefire misses Steel Raven with Kick. << Ar-Gent Silverfinger carefully tucks the fragile human and his wheelchair up against the breast pocket of his 'suit' and begins working his way up the stairs. Henchmen> General Hawk banks around as Sci-Nide levels the prison, raising an eyebrow, making a mental note to study the footage of this battle for clues. Meanwhile, however, he has bigger fish to fry, Transformer sized, in fact. Taking a shallow dive, he brings his missile launchers to bear on Sci-Nide and lets a pair of incendiaries loose. Henchmen> >> General Hawk strikes Sci-Nide with Missile . << Henchmen> With the prison exterior walls, interior walls, and back walls, taken care of the death ray changes targets; the flying, buzzing gnat peppering him with explosives. As vapor begins curling out of the barrel music begins playing from some set of hidden, on board speakers; loud enough to be heard. The deep blue beam crackles and shatters in the air as it races towards the Joe leader. (https://youtu.be/dlONS745QPo?t=27 btw) Henchmen> >> Sci-Nide strikes General Hawk with Freeze Ray . << Henchmen> >> General Hawk temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Henchmen> Kamakura pauses. "Keep on him. We're starting to get through!" he keeps on his Sci-Nide target, this time switching to his pistol. Hes sure this guy will go down eventually. Henchmen> >> Kamakura strikes Sci-Nide with Twin Pistol . << Henchmen> Steel Raven apologizes to Surefire if this attack actually hits >.> Henchmen> Steel Raven simply steps back away from the hatch as the mild thump of the grenade going off echoes a bit... and incidently avoiding Surefire's leg sweep. "I let you run away, yet you stay. And not only that but you look away midfight? Do you take me to be some low-class Cobra minion?" She then takes a single step closer and brings her leg wwaaayyy back before trying to land a blow that will hopefully prevent future generations of, in her opinion, morons. Henchmen> >> Steel Raven misses Surefire with Stomp. << Henchmen> The Gravity Ray decides to live up to it's name; again. This time swiveling back to the ninja who has been leaving dents in Sci-Nides nice, shiny, buffed... okay, just leaving dents in Sci-Nide. The ray of darkness cuts through the air again... Henchmen> >> Eye-Gore strikes Kamakura with Gravity Ray . << Henchmen> >> Kamakura temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << With some grumbling about the tightness of the fit, Ar-Gent emerges from the stairwell of The Coffin into the newly opened air. His left hand is cupped around something at chest height, while his right holds a slim, gold-colored gun. He assesses the situation quickly and tucks the gun away, diving for the frozen general that's in the air. >> Ar-Gent Silverfinger succeeds with his generic combat roll on General Hawk. << Hovercycle jerks to a halt as data from across the battlefield keeps crossing her field of vision lines of sight incoming fire represented as red lines. And then there's that flashing red dot that indicates a plummeting ally. "What in the." And then that anomaly in her sensor reveals itself. A cloaking system. She pauses and makes it clear that she's paused. To the point that her gatling cannon lowers into its default positon. Its clear that she recognizes who's got advantage in this scenario now. Surefire jumps WAY back, avoiding pain that would have only been matched by what Hawk's going to do to him about the conditions at the Coffin. Leaping backward, Surefire draws his holdout pistol and fires while still in the air, hoping to drive Raven back long enough for Surefire to get his bearings. >> Surefire strikes Steel Raven with Pistol . << General Hawk attempts to maneuver out of the way of Sci-Nide's shot, but it hits him full force. Instantly his form freezes, and his jetpack sputters out. Like a rock, he begins to fall to the earth, only to land in Ar-Gent's hand. The death ray picks up speed, and floats into the path of the oncoming hovercycle as it's rider is distracted... >> Sci-Nide misses Hovercycle with Ram2. << Kamakura is held in the air. He struggles, trying to find out which way is up or down. "Ack! Keep at them!" He calls back to any joes around him. "I'll land on my feet.." >> Kamakura succeeds with his generic combat roll on Kamakura. << Steel Raven 's shoulder get mangled up a bit, Surefire's shot landing on it rather squarely and causing her to half stagger.. her reply? Pulling out her own gun again, the wide barrel showing it is not of a very small caliber and agan half staggers as she fires it off at the Joe. >> Steel Raven misses Surefire with Ballistic . << < irc.dal.net> so thats over. The smaller ray transforms back into it's normal, hunchabcked form. He whistles and the camera-orbs begin zipping back towards the hatch of Spaceball-1 and inside. He cant help but take a last swing at the hovercycle with his fists as he drifts by onboard the death ray. >> Eye-Gore misses Hovercycle with Bash. << Ar-Gent Silverfinger grips Hawk snugly but not enough to break anything. Jetpacks are messy when they explode. He smiles at the Joe general with a twinkle in his visible optic. "Gotta catch 'em all," he quips. "Humans are the hot new collectable. Unfortunately, my hands are full." The dapper mech looks over at Kamakura and the still fighting Surefire with a dramatic sigh, then raises his face and his voice. "Chino! Moose! Toro! Luis! Back to the ship!" He saunters across the field, confidence oozing from every inch. To the Hawk in his hand, he says, "You lot play nice, and we'll just pack up our things and go. We have what we came for. And you'll get to lick your wounds and fight another day." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Gather up our things. Fallen allies, escaped prisoners.. anybody who wants to come along." Hovercycle VIFFs off to the side as the weapons array moves in far too close to her. A second alert pops up of that smaller platform firing at her again. A growl passes by Poise's lips but she remains silent. There's nothing to say right now this mech knows he's got the upper hand and there's no way she's firing on an organic. She levels her gaze on him her Earth glasses reflecting in the light. Surefire lands and rolls away from Raven's return fire. Rising back up, he charges Raven directly, firing shot after shot at as close to center mass as possible. Armored or no, he's going to drop Raven in her tracks, and then do what he can to free Hawk and then make sure NO prisoners escape from the Coffin, giant robots or no. Surefire has high goals. >> Surefire misses Steel Raven with Pistol . << General Hawk slowly begins to regain movement as the freeze ray wears off, and he then realizes his current predicament. "Damn it, not again..." he mutters. With a lull in, most of, the fighting the death ray transforms back into humanoid form as Eye-Gore jumps off and scampers back to the landing ramp to watch. The mad genius collects the burned, unconcious form on Inferno before he too heads back to the mode of transportation. Again, those onboard speakers come to life, this time playing a somewhat soft tune as he goes... ( https://youtu.be/Y6ljFaKRTrI?t=7 ) The Death Ray shudders and unfolds, splitting down the middle as the barrel recedes, settling on the now robot shaped, Sci-Nide. Kamakura drops, once the energy ray wears off, falling into a combat rrouch. "They've got hawk! Careful!" He holds his fire for now. They do have a prisoner and hes not about to open fire without orders. The sharks look up as their names are called, and head for the Junkion shuttle, beat up and disheveled, but well exercised and happy, it seems. Human minions lean out of the hatch and wave to escaped prisoners, inviting them to join the robots. Steel Raven steps to the side at the right moment, Surefire's shot passing her and bouncing off the hull of the tank. "This has gotten... boring." She aims her pistol downwards a bit and starts firing random shots at Surefire's feet as she starts to work her way back to the shuttle, the SKAR troops falling back in proper order, one group having started towards Inferno instead turning to cover the withdrawl as well. >> Steel Raven strikes Surefire with Pistol . << Eye-Gore ducks inside the shuttle, leaving the powers that be to sort things out now. GAME: Surefire FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Ar-Gent Silverfinger watches as all his troops gather themselves up. "Not again?" he asks General Hawk. "You get captured by stunningly handsome mechs often?" Poise continues her wary watch of the situation as Ar-Gent Silverfinger, the mech she had once interviewed at Chernobyl, starts to walk away with that human general in his hand. This could go any number of ways, and all she could do was wait. Hawk could die any moment, just crushed in his grip, but he could also, say, get thrown and need her speed. Either way, she silently lets the scene play out... Surefire turns to follow Raven, but then falls as one of her shots shattered his right ankle. He shrieks in pain, dropping his pistol. Applying pressure to the wound, he is forced to watch Evil and their minions leave. He is powerless to stop them. General Hawk scoffs, struggling a bit as he isn't just going to give up. "I wouldn't say handsome, just that you people seem to have this thing for grabbing Generals for bargaining chips." he says. He looks over to Arkeville, and shakes his head, for two reasons. One that he is escaping, the other that he looks like shit like the rest of the prisoners. Sci-Nide carries Inferno into Evil Inc's glorious shuttle, being careful not to cause him more distress; though he is turning him over slowly to study his subj... ally closely. Steel Raven simply walks off the battlefield, arms clasped behind her back as she waits at the foot of the shuttle till all her troops are on before she boards after them. Ar-Gent Silverfinger shakes his head. "I know it's not terribly original of me, but the classics are classics for a reason." As the last few of his men and minions board the shuttle, the dapper Junkion leans down to place Hawk on the ground and give him a condescending pat on the head. "We'll have to have a chat some time about the terrible way you've treated these men." He tsks. "But that's for another time. Good fight." And with that, Ar-Gent walks into his shuttle to leave, Dr. Arkeville in hand and a few minions richer.